


Nuclear Alarm

by orangecreme



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, Dirk is a light sleeper, Do not wake the sleeping bear(aka Dirk Strider), Gen, Jake is a heavy sleeper, Mild Language, Nudity, nudity is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangecreme/pseuds/orangecreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what feels like the millionth time their alarm has woken you up.<br/>This needs to stop.<br/>Now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuclear Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> The idea this time is:  
> "The guy living below me has a really loud alarm clock that always wakes me up at the ass crack of dawn AU"

You're jolted awake by a loud as fuck alarm. It sounds almost like a fucking nuclear alarm, and it's coming from below you. At the ass crack of dawn _a-fucking-gain_.

This has been going on for weeks and you are fucking _tired_ of it. You get out of your bed and walk out of your apartment. You quickly stride across the hallway, to the stairs. You idly think about the best way to threaten this person into doing something about their fucking alarm. The most surefire tried-and-true method would be simply to threaten them with bodily harm. It would be easier with your sword, but you don't need a damn sword to hurt people. You fly down the stairs, the alarm getting louder and louder. You stand in front of the door that the sound of the alarm is coming from.

You knock then wait like a minute before knocking louder. You can barely hear your own knocking over the alarm. How the fucking hell did they even make it get this fucking loud? Plug it into a fucking stereo system? You do not have the patience for this.

You pound on the door, for a while, thinking about just breaking down the door and breaking the damn device that is going off. The alarm goes quiet and you hear footsteps. The door opens to-

"Why are you naked," you hear yourself deadpan.

At the door there's a slightly tan man with scruffy dark brown hair and rectangular glasses. He's holding a pillow in order to cover himself. You decidedly look at his face because. Hot damn.

There's a gargled noise, and his free hand rubs his eyes under his glasses. "Can I help you with something?"

Was that a British accent? You are cursing every fucking god in the universe right now. "Yeah, you can, actually."

You are about to continue talking when the man asks, "Why are you wearing boxers?"

"You're naked for fuck's sake, you're not one to talk!"

The man grunts in what seems like agreement. "Want to come inside?"

You grind the palms of your hands into your eyes, "No, I want your fucking alarm not to wake me up every god damn day before the sun is even up."

There's a pause and the man says, "You can hear that?"

"Dude," you glare at him, "I am one hundred percent sure everyone in this fucking apartment can hear it. Why is it even that loud? And so early?"

The man scratches his cheek, "Uh, well, actually, I apparently set it an hour earlier then I intended? So, sorry about that."

You sigh a little bit. You need fucking sleep. "It's loud because I'm a heavy sleeper. I almost always sleep past it, even though it is as loud as it is."

"Yeah, I noticed," you nearly growl. "Look man, I'm gonna be blunt as fuck right now. I'm a floor above your ass. Your alarm wakes me up at like four every morning and it's not even I hear it and go back to sleep. No. Your shit blares for a solid hour and it's done that for a good two-three weeks and it fucks up my sleep hardcore because by the time it shuts off and I get comfortable, I have to get up."

You pause and you swear to fuck he looks like a kicked puppy right now. "I understand if you have to get up early because of work but seriously. Either wake up to your fucking alarm or something because I can't deal with this."

The man looks down at the ground, then glances at you as he quietly says, "Actually, I don't have work until the afternoon."

You just stare at him for who knows how long before he looks away and continues, still quiet, "I just wanted to get up early for once. I figured it would eventually happen if I set the alarm."

"Why," you say, not even wanting an answer. Just. So fucking done.

The man smiles nervously and chuckles, saying, "A good adventurer always wakes up early."

You cover your face with your hands and rub your temples. You need fucking sleep. "Whatever. What fucking ever man. Just don't turn it back on today. I need fucking sleep."

You walk away, muttering "You're fucking lucky you're cute you fucking British, Australian, prick. I'd fuck you up if you didn't look like a goddamn puppy fresh out of bed. My god."

"Um, my name is Jake, by the way," the man calls out behind you.

You wave without turning back, "Dirk."


End file.
